outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Guards/Dialogues
Outlast: Whistleblower When Waylon arrives at the Underground Lab's reception. *You're Waylon Park, aren't you? Why weren't you answering the page? I'll tell them you're incoming. When Waylon approaches the operations center. *Christ, Waylon - hurry up! They're waiting on you. While Eddie Gluskin is being escorted into the Morphogenic Engine. *All right. Comin' down. Take it easy! *Come on! Hey! Relax! Relax! *Come on. Just, just get... *Get going and stop... *Just get... *Just... Just get in there. *Agh! Come on, ya fuck! *Get up! When Eddie breaks free of the guards' grip. *He's loose! Grab him! *Ah, goddamn it! Fuck! *Hey! Son of a bitch! *Hey! Ah, you son of a... When Waylon is frightened by Eddie running up to the control room window. *Hey! Calm yourself! This is a high security... *Steve: It's all right, agent. Mr. Park was just surprised. I'm sure he's still calm and eager to finish his work. Take your seat. After Waylon completes his engineering job. *You need to exit the room, sir. *Exit the room, Mr. Park. *I'm doing my best to avoid unpleasantness. *Keep moving and eyes on the floor until you're at the terminal. Preparing to ambush Waylon. *We got him. *Coming your way. *Copy. Ambushing Waylon in the server room. *On the floor! Down! Hands where I can see 'em! Mocking Waylon before being ordered to knock him out by Jeremy Blaire. *Jeremy Blaire: Mr. Park, will you willingly submit to forced confinement? Did you hear that, agent? *He said "yes", Mr. Blaire. *Jeremy Blaire: Great. Oh, and uh... Did I just hear Mr. Waylon Park volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program? *That's what I heard, Mr. Blaire. *Jeremy Blaire: That was brave indeed, Waylon. The Murkoff Corporation and the onward march of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. Maybe you could administer Mr. Park here a light anesthetic? *Gladly. A guard speaks over the hospital's PA, warning workers to evacuate due to the breakout. *All Murkoff personnel, emergency exit is through reception. Waylon witnesses a security guard tackling an inmate and snapping his neck before taking refuge in his cell. *Whoa! Fuck you! While crawling through the vents, Waylon overhears a guard and a Murkoff worker discussing ways of dealing with the situation. *...Bad idea. We get out of here through reception and let Murk Tactical clean it up. *Office worker: If they get here in time. We need help now. If we get them on the radio the National Guard could be hear within--- *We don't even know if the radio works. *Office worker: It's short wave. If the prison's got electricity they've got signal. And the lights are on. *Murkoff has it under control. *Office worker: Yeah, I noticed. We need to get to that radio. *Outside help doesn't come without outside attention. You want responsibility for every legally shaky thing you did on the Murkoff company payroll? I know I don't. *Office worker: It's too late to worry about that! This just has to stop. *You're scared. You're not thinking straight. Let me make something clear. You try to radio outside for help, I'm gonna give you a whole new something to be scared of. *Office worker: Are you threatening me? *Yes. When Waylon finds a guard who has barricaded himself in a security room. *Go away! This is my place. *You're gonna get me killed. Fuck off! Waylon wanders into a cell and finds a guard huddled in a corner and muttering cryptic phrases to himself. *The doctor told me once that if you showed a caveman our technology, he would think it was magic. And if you showed a modern man magic, he would think it's technology. *We have faith in all the wrong things. And it will destroy us. Waylon spots two guards who mistake him for an aggressive inmate and desperately block him in before running outside. *Oh, God! One of them's coming! It's not even human anymore. *Block it! Shut it in! A guard speaks over the PA in the prison, warning workers to evacuate due to the containment breach. *Attention Murkoff personnel, an emergency evacuation is in process. Please proceed immediately through the Administrative Block to exit. Patients and restrained are advised to remain calmly in their rooms until help arrives. Thank you for your cooperation. Unused *Campbell: This is Campbell. Listen up. I need everybody out. Everybody make your way to the Admin Block for evacuation. Murkoff's sending in a tactical team. *Campbell: Repeat, everybody to the Admin Block and out! Leave nobody behind. Once Murk Tac gets in the building, anything moving is gonna get dead real fast. Category:Dialogues